141, Reloaded
by Pixi21
Summary: World War Three is over. But Gunnery Sergeant Ashley Mitchell isn't too happy, stuck as an insturctor at a Marine Corps firing range, she is unsuccessfully trying to get into Special Forces, until now. Frost/OC. Rated M to be sure, it's Modern Warfare..
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone, since the writer's block on Zero and Zero is absolutely killing me, I decided to go ahead with that Modern Warfare idea. I hope getting my mind off the other story for a bit will help. Not sure if I will update anytime soon, my focus is still Zero and Zero.**

**Anyway, enjoy! RnR appreciated, as always. ;)**

* * *

><p>Six years, it's been six years since the mess started. Six years since Al-Asad set up the damn nuke, wiping out two Marine divisions, among them my squad. In the unit I was transferred to afterwards, I was known as the lucky bitch. And why is that? Because the only reason I wasn't killed in the explosion, was that I was medevac'd out of the area only about an hour before. It wasn't even that lucky, it was rather stupid. When our Humvee column came under attack, I jumped out from my seat on the passenger side but forgot to disconnect my helmet from the dashboard radio, so I got yanked back by the cable, hitting my head on a part of the Humvee, just below my helmet. I was knocked out and the next thing I know is seeing the corpsman that woke me up while I got carried to a Sea Knight for medevac, apparently I had a concussion and my lieutenant didn't want to risk more serious injuries.<p>

After that I was out of the game. Since my entire unit was wiped out, I got transferred back to Camp Pendleton. Manpower was shortened, due to the first Marine Division being destroyed in the Middle East. As a result of this, every NCO or officer with the slightest bit of experience was reassigned to be an instructor for the mass of new recruits.

So I was promoted to Gunnery Sergeant, transferred to the Marine Corps School of Infantry and put in charge of a firing range. I spent four years there until I finally got transferred to a combat unit again, just in time to fight off the Russian invasion. After we helped the Army take back D.C. we were put on hold for a while to regroup. But soon after, we were transferred to Europe. And again we worked closely with the Army, when we took back Hamburg, Germany in a head-on full force assault.

When that was done, the war was over for us. A Delta Force unit led the final operation to end the war. And Makarov, the terrorist that started it all, was killed shortly later by a group of special forces operatives in a hinky solo operation. All that made it easy to fall back to an old goal of mine, getting into special forces. Altho I knew that wasn't possible since both Marsoc and Force Recon didn't accept women among their ranks. So I just went back to SoI, back to my range. And that's where we are now.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, all locked and loaded?" I ask the group of recruits on the firing range.<p>

"Aye, Gunnery Sergeant!" Is the unified response.

"Good! Then pick your targets and fire, I want to see accuracy!" I yell at the group.

I watch them spend their ammo on the targets downrage, noticing they're way better than I was back in basic training. Then again, today every Marine rifle is equipped with an ACOG scope, making it so much easier to hit the target. I look around and notice my lieutenant walking towards me.

"Alright everyone, cease fire, officer on deck!" I yell at the recruits.

"Yo Gunny, how's it going?" Lieutenant Martinez says as he walks up to me and I briefly salute him.

"Oh you know, the usual. Teaching them how to shoot." I respond, motioning to the range.

"Well, I'll be taking over on that. You gotta report to command, Colonel Taylor wants you there." Martinez says.

"What does Taylor want from me?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea, all very secretive. Just head over there and see. The Humvee is waiting, I told him not to go yet so you can catch a ride." Martinez says and points back over his shoulder.

"Alright, thanks LT." I say, grab my stuff and head for the Humvee. After a few minutes' drive, we arrive at the command center, where Colonel Moore is waiting at the entrance. I walk up to him and salute dutifully.

"Ah, Gunny Mitchell, finally. Follow me!" Martinez says and leads the way through the command post and into his office.

"Sir may I ask what's going on here?" I ask him after closing the door.

"You're being transferred Gunny." He says after sitting down behind his desk.

"Sir?" I ask, slightly confused, since transfers usually come with some advanced warning.

"Yes I know it's short notice, but it is necessary today, there's an Osprey from MCAS New River waiting on the tarmac." Taylor says.

"What? Where am I going? What the hell is going on?" I ask, getting somewhat angry.

"Calm down Gunny. It'll all be explained to you, right now it's classified." Moore says.

"So let me get this right Colonel, I'm am going somewhere, but you can't tell me where that is?" I ask

"Yes." He says.

"That's fun. But total bullshit." I simply say.

"I don't care. You're expected at the airfield within 30 minutes." Moore says, with a hint of finality in his voice.

I simply sigh and stand up, saluting him once again and leaving the room. I quickly make my way to the barracks, going into my room to pack up my stuff. I didn't bring much to begin with, but a few personal belongings and clothes were there that I wanted to take with me.

So here I am, equipped with a backpack and a duffle bag, making my way to the Air Station, spotting the only Osprey on the base from far away. Its engines apparently running already, cause I could see the heat haze around them.

I walk up to one of the crewmen standing near the open rear ramp. "Hey chief, where we headed?" I ask him.

"Gunnery Sergeant Mitchell I take it? Going to Edwards first, from there I have no idea; you're the air forces problem then. Now come on, board up, we're leaving." The guy says and waves me into the plane.

I walk in and notice another guy sitting on one of the benches already, but he is sleeping. I sit down and the officer that greeted me walks past and into the cockpit. The ramp closes with a buzz and it instantly gets darker inside the Osprey, the only light coming from the four small windows and the door to the cockpit.

"How long will we be in the air chief?" I ask the pilot.

"Only about an hour Gunny, it's not that far to Edwards." He responds while I hear the engines getting louder as we prepare for take-off.

"Who's this guy, anyway?" I ask, referring to the soldier snoring in the corner.

"I have no idea, he wouldn't tell me, some SOCOM dude." The pilot says and then stops talking to me as he gets on the radio to get permission to start.

"Alright, we got permission, let's hit it." The pilot says and the Osprey starts lifting off the tarmac. I lean back and close my eyes, intent on taking a little nap.

"Wake up Marine!" Someone says while tapping my shoulder. I open my eyes and see the soldier has finally woken up, he's wearing sunglasses, so it's hard to read him.

"Why?" I ask.

"We're here, gotta get off the plane." He says and walks towards the opening ramp. I stand up, stretch, grab my gear and follow him out, where we are approached by someone.

"Sergeants Mitchell and Westbrook?" He asks in an obvious British accent.

"Yes." The soldier and I both respond.

"Good, you're the last pair that was missing. Please, step over to the group there, we're just waiting for our transport." He says.

"Where are we going?" Westbrook asks.

"You will all be briefed in flight." The British soldier says.

I join Westbrook when we walk over to the group of about ten soldiers, all dressed in various camouflage clothing, suggesting it's an international group.

"What army unit are you from?" I ask Westbrook.

He looks over at me and I see him raise an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, get over yourself you Spec-Ops douchebag, it's not like I'm some civilian!" I rant at him.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch Marine. I'm Delta Force." Westbrook says, raising his hands defensively. "Where are you coming from?" He asks.

"Alpha Company, Second Battalion, First Marines." I say.

"First Marines? Wasn't that regiment annihilated in the Middle East?" Westbrook asks.

"It was. We're in the middle of re-recruiting at the moment. I was assigned to training." I respond.

"Well, not anymore I guess. I'm still curious about where we are going." Westbrook says as we arrive at the group of soldiers.

I talk a bit with some of them, realizing they're coming from all over the place. All branches of the US military, a few Canadians and even an Australian.

Everyone turns around as we hear a plane approaching, watching a Gulfstream C-37 roll towards us.

"A fucking Gulfstream? Aren't they used for executive transports? What the hell is going on?" I ask loudly, causing some of the others to laugh.

"Calm down. It's one of the few planes in the Air Force arsenal that can make a transatlantic flight without in-flight refueling. I'm guessing we're going to Europe." An air force guy explains.

"Exactly, now please, board the plane." The Brit says again.

There's more chatting as we board the plane, finding seats and settling in for a long flight. Nothing major happens until we're in the air for a few minutes, when the British soldier walks to the front of the passenger cabin.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" he yells and waits for silence in the plane. "Okay. As I know you are all wondering about what's going on. And now I'm finally in a position to tell you. First of all, you can call me Archer, more on that later. Our flight is taking us to RAF Credenhill." He says.

"Isn't that were the SAS is stationed?" One of the Canadians asks.

"It was. Now, of course you won't be joining the SAS and you won't work with the SAS either. Credenhill is now the home of Task Force 141." Archer says, causing exciting whispering to break out in the plane.

"Calm down, please. Listen!" Archer speaks up, causing everyone to shut up again. "Thank you. Now, as some of you may or may not know, 141 was largely destroyed and disavowed during World War Three. But of course, our commanding officer Captain, now Major, Price killed big-shot Makarov, re-establishing the 141. And now we're responsible for major anti-terrorism operations all over the world. Of course, we need to find new members, since at the moment, there's only four of us, supported by a couple of Navy Seals and SAS operators assigned to us when the need arises." He continues, everybody still listening with interest.

"Of course, that poses a problem. Because we're an international force, we don't have jurisdiction problems that the Seals and the SAS have, especially when operating in NATO countries. Now, on to the selection process; every one of you will have to run a training course with random equipment. After that, you will have an interview with the CO, who will determine if you're staying or taking the next flight back to the States. That's it for now gentlemen….and lady, have a nice flight." Archers says and walks into the cockpit.

"Well, that was a bomb-drop." Westbrook says next to me.

"Yeah, no kidding." I answer. "I guess there's nothing to do now. I'll take another nap, do me a favor, wake me up in an hour or so?" I ask.

"Sure, go ahead!" Westbrook says and grabs a book from his bag.

I lean my seat back a little and close my eyes, drifting off to sleep soon. I wake up a while after, shifting slightly, I noticed I slumped against Westbrooks shoulder, who is also sleeping.

"Oh fuck!" I curse and shoot up, setting up straight.

"What's with the noise?" Westbrook says, woken up from my curse.

"Sorry man, I fell asleep." I say.

"I noticed, yeah. Looked like you were comfortable." He says with a grin.

I find myself blushing, actually blushing, I think I haven't done that in years. I look away, reaching into my bag for my iPod to distract myself. I quickly slump back to sleep with the music in my ears.

The next time I wake up, is when Westbrook is shaking me again, telling me to wake up.

"Come on Gunny, wake the fuck up, we're landing!" He rants while lightly slapping my shoulder.

"Alright, alright, I'm up! Stop hitting me, Spec-Ops douche!" I say with a smirk, half-opening my eyes to see his reaction.

"Tough words, coming from a simple Marine grunt." He says, trying not to laugh.

"All joking aside for a second Westbrook, care to give me first name? I hate being so formal with people I'm possible working with for a while." I say.

"Alright, It's Derek, altho I'm mostly referred to by my call sign, Frost." He answers.

"Frost, huh? And that British dude is calling himself Archer, guess I'll have to come up with a fancy nickname too." I say.

"How about Breeze? We'll be a frosty breeze." Frost says with a childish grin on his face.

I laugh at this, responding "You know, Breeze sound half-bad. But you better can the frosty breeze bullshit Sarge."

We do some more idle chatting before we are told to put on our seatbelts for the landing. We sit up straight and strap in before the plane smoothly hits the runway. The seatbelt is turned off and everyone is standing up, stretching tired limbs and collecting gear before staggering out of the plane, where some officers are waiting. The group falls into two lines in front of them and waits for instructions. The oldest of the officers is stepping up and takes the cigar out of his mouth.

"Welcome to Credenhill gentlemen" I ignore the fact that he didn't say anything about ladies, I'm used to it "I'm Major Price, commanding officer of Task Force 141. You will run the training course in the morning, I expect you all to pass it, it's what you're here for, after all. Now, follow Toad here…" he points to the officer standing next to him "…he will show you the barracks. Dismissed!" Price says and turns around to walk away.

"Alright everybody, follow me! The barracks are over there, each one of you will be receiving a separate room, meals are served at the mess hall, showers are taken in the barracks bathroom. The rest of the base will be shown to you in the morning after the course." The soldier, apparently called "Toad" explains as he leads us to a group of buildings. "Now, pick yourself a bunk and make yourselves at home, at least until the morning. Good luck!" Toad says and splits away from the group.

Everybody stands around a bit unsure of what to make of this, until the first guys pick their rooms inside the large building. I follow suit and take one of the rooms near the end of the corridor. I notice Frost taking the room next to me.

"See you in the morning, Gunny!" he says and walks into his room.

I do the same and enter my room, equipped with only a bed, a dresser and table with a chair. "Well, it'll have to do. Now on to fight the jetlag." I say to myself as I just drop my bags and drop myself on the bed, kinda excited for the course in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I actually have to comment on one of the reviews here.**

**Doom Marine 54: **

**First thing: Why wouldn't she be selected? If you got sources that list the entry requirements of the fictional Task Force 141, please...share it with me! **

**Second thing: I know that it's not officially called Delta Force, but A) I wasnt in the mood to write "1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta" or "Combat Applications Group" and B) I bet my ass that everybody with a little interest in the military knows what Delta Force is/means, not to mention everybody who played the MW-Series will know it.  
><strong>

**Third thing: She reacts with a little emotion to an -to her at the time- bullshit order. Seems reasonable to me, besides, as you can see it was no use, she got transferred. We all have our little outbursts, don't we? So why can't she?**

**And last: There is no mentioning of her age anywhere, so I don't even know why you brought it up.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I wake up in the morning, surprisingly well rested. I get up and do my usual stretches to get that morning stiffness out before I go through my duffel bag and pull out a set of utility pants and shirt in desert MARPAT and head for the showers. It's only when I run into the first guys on the hallway that I realize I'm walking around in just my underwear, damn habit from being used to female only barracks.<p>

I simply ignore the stares and comments and head into the shower. I step into one of the cabins and let the warm water hit me, fully wakening my senses. I shut off the water, dry myself off and quickly slip into my uniform before heading out again.

Since I'm not much of a breakfast person, I decide to walk around in the base a bit, getting my bearings. It doesn't take long until I stumble across the training course that we will run later. I watch the 141 members we met the day before run the course. They seem to work perfectly as a team, utilizing various weapons.

"Impressive, ain't it?" I hear someone say next to me, causing me to jump slightly.

"Gosh, never sneak up on a Marine, man!" I say before turning back to the course. "And yeah, it's impressive."

"I been here a while, it's about the sixth time they run it." The guy says.

"Who are you, anyway? Don't believe we've met." I say and turn back to him.

"Brad Adams, but you can call me Dope, Air Force Pararescue." He says, extending a hand to me.

"Dope?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Long story for another time." he says, grinning.

I laugh and shake his hand. "So,PJ, huh? Worked with some of you guys before. I'm Ashley Mitchell, Marine infantry."

"Nice to meet ya. So you think we'll be running the same course?" Brad asks.

"I guess, don't see another one." I say, watching the operators on the course again.

I watch for a few more minutes, then decide to go grab my gear to prepare for the course. I go back to my room and empty out my duffel, spreading the contents on my bed. I start by putting on my vest, setting it in place before putting on my knee- and elbow-pads and grab my M4. Might as well go see if there's a range to use. I grab my helmet from the bed and head out again. I immediately run into Frost, who looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Whoa! Someone pissed you off enough you're gonna kill them?" He asks. I laugh briefly and lift my rifle high, showing that there's no magazine in it.

"Not quite yet, just looking for a range to squeeze off a few rounds before the course." I say.

As I look for the shooting range, I come across the training course, where I run into Major Price.

"Ahead of schedule, I like that." He says and waves me over.

"Sir?" I ask, wondering what he means.

"You're running the course, right now." He says and leads me to a table near the start.

"There's magazines and a few flashbangs, gear up and get ready, we'll be watching." He says.

"What am I supposed to do, Sir?" I ask him while loading my rifle and sidearm, putting the spare magazines into the pouches on my vest.

"Run the course as fast as you can, hit the tangos. Hitting civilian targets or missing targets get you time penalties." He says.

"What's the timegoal, Sir?" I ask, chambering a round into my M4.

"There is none, just run it. You will see a chart at the end of the course with the standing records, for your information. Wait for the go." He says and then walks off, probably to the observation area.

I stand ready in front of the door, waiting anxiously. Then I hear the signal, I flick the selector switch on Semi and kick in the door. The first two targets are right behind it, I shoot from instinct without aiming, putting a round in both of them and move on, scanning the room briefly before moving through. Passing the next door, I'm in a hallway. At the end I see another target, partly concealed behind a "civilian" target. This time I actually aim, bringing up my rifle, looking through the ACOG and putting my next round through the head of the cardboard target. I move past the down target and go into the next room, where I find three more targets among several "civilians". I start shooting them and suddenly look down in shock as the bolt of my rifle locks back…empty. It takes me a moment to react, but I eventually drop my rifle, letting it hang from the one-point sling around my shoulders. I draw my sidearm and shoot the last two targets before reholstering my pistol and reloading my rifle, hoping this magazine is full.

I lob one of my flashbangs into the next room. I wait for the explosion and enter the room after it. I shoot the four targets in the room and move through. I use momentum and throw myself against the next door shoulder first. I fall down after the door and shoot the single target in the room while laying on my side before standing up. I look around and after finding no more targets I exit the room into the next hallway. It's clear and I quickly move through. I enter the next area, containing two more targets behind civilians. After "killing" them I move through the next door and suddenly I'm out of the course.

I lower my rifle and move out of the firing area, where I find a chalkboard with several names on it. I look over it.

1. Soap – 25:47

2. Gaz – 25:51

3. Price – 25:59

4. Ghost – 26:04

5. Roach – 26:25

Besides Price, I haven't heard any of those names and wonder who they are. I also wonder how I did on the course.

I look around and see Price walk towards me. I also see Brad, the Airforce PJ, at the entrance of the course, getting his gear from Archer.

"Alright Mitchell. Let's do a little after action on this." He says, a folder in his hands.

"Yes sir!" I say, putting my rifle back on safe and letting it hang from the sling.

"Well, you seem to be a good shooter Gunny and your movements did look okay. Time….well…you scored in at 44:21. That's average for first timers on this course. Of course there's always spikes in both directions, but you don't have to be ashamed of that time." He says while looking into the file.

"Thank you…" I start.

"But!" he interrupts me "In reality, you wouldn't get out of there alive."

_'Boom, there it is, let the bashing begin.' I_ think to myself.

"First, the first two targets right at the beginning: nice reflex shooting, but sloppy. Both only had a hole in the center mass. Now with a real target, there'd be a good chance for at least one of them to get back up and shoot you in the back. Either go for headshots or double-tap 'em."

"First hallway was good, clean and quick headshot, that's how it's done!" He goes on.

"Second room was mixed. While your rifle was up, it was really good. But the empty mag took you by surprise. You took too long to draw your sidearm and you fumbled with the safety. If you make it in, I recommend a Glock for you on ops."

"Third room was okay. But barging through the door like that did cost you time, altho it's a good way to avoid fire on entrance. After that you did okay, but faster is possible, as you see on the chalkboard behind you." He says, finally finished.

"So what does that mean, Sir? Did I fail the course?" I ask him.

"There is no failing on this course, you are all already selected, you will see. But please don't say anything to the others." He says with a dirty grin.

I laugh "Thank you Sir! But can I ask you a question?" I say.

"Sure, go ahead." He says.

"Who are the people on the board there, Sir? I only recognize your name." I say, surprised as Prices face darkens and he lets out an audible sigh.

"Unfortunately, all the men on that board were killed in action over the course of World War Three and before."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir. They seem to have been good soldiers, judging by the times." I say, wondering if Price really cared that much. The CO of my regiment didn't look half as bad when the nuke exploded and wiped out thirty-thousand marines.

"The best, and they couldn't be saved. Gaz got killed by Imran Zakhaev while laying wounded on a bridge. Roach and Ghost got betrayed by General Sheperd, as did Soap." He pauses. "But enough of that. You can go, next step is a little interview, nothing to worry about really. And after that, the secret part of the training." He walks away.

I hear shots coming from inside the course as I walk away, training seeming to be in full progress now. I come across more of the others as I walk back to my room. I decide to just read a book while waiting for the next part, wondering about how odd this all is. My plan is cancelled as someone taps my shoulder from behind. I turn around and see Price looking at me.

"Where you think you're going, lass?" He asks me.

"My room, Sir, waiting for the next part." I say, confused.

"Next part starts now, follow me!" He says and leads me to the command post.

"Have a seat." He says after we enter his office. I sit down and watch him as he goes through my file again.

"Why are you here?" He suddenly says after a few minutes of slience.

"Um…well…I got called in. And I wanna be in special forces." I respond.

"You do know, that if I let you in, you would only be on recon or QRF at first? You lack the operational experience to be on a direct action team." He says, looking at me.

"I'm fine with that. It's better than nothing and as long as I got a chance to work myself up."

"Okay, we'll see where we place you in the first op." He says, closing the folder.

"Wait, this is it?" I ask, rather surprised.

"Yes, no point talking it to death, is there? Just wanted to know if you're content with a role in the back for now. Since you are, you're free to go." Price says.

I stand up and leave the room, wondering what the last part of the training will be. I walk towards the quarters, then decide to go over to the training course, seeing if some guys are still at it.

"Hey, Breeze!" I hear Frost yell behind me and roll my eyes at the damn nickname.

"What do you want, D-Boy?" I ask, turning around.

"I just got told that we're forming a team together. I'm placed as sniper, you'll be spotter and cover. Fun, eh?"

"You gotta be kidding me!" I say out loud.

"No, it's true, we'll even be part of the first op. We should pick our gear." He says.

"Why did nobody tell me?" I ask him, getting a little angry.

"I have no idea, Price just told me to tell you." Frost says, shrugging.

I sigh. "Well alright, let's get our gear."

I follow Frost, who apparently knows where he's going, to the armory. We enter and find a very annoyed looking officer.

"How many people are going to bother me today? What do you two want?" He asks roughly.

"We need our weapons." I simply say.

"Alright, what do you need?" he asks, taking out his list.

"I'll need a sniper rifle, semi-auto and .308 if you have." Frost says.

"Okay, an SR-25 doing it for you?" The officer asks after checking his list.

"Don't have an RSASS?" Frost asks, a little disappointment in his voice.

"Don't even know what that is. Sr-25 is the only one I got that meets your requirements." The officer says.

"He'll take it!" I quickly say before Frost can argue any more.

"Well alright, I'll take it." Frost says reluctantly.

"Anything else? Sidearm?" The armory officer says.

"No thanks, I got my H&K." Frost says, patting the holster on his vest.

"And you, lady?" He asks me now.

"I'll need an assault rifle, something reliable with a short barrel. And Glock, If you carry those." I say, putting my M4 and M9 on the table. "And those probably have to go back to the USMC."

"Alright. I could offer a HK416 or a Mk18 with a ten inch barrel. And I have various Glocks, what do you need, 17, 19, 18 or 22?" The officer says.

"I'll take the HK and a seventeen." I say.

The officer nods and goes into the next room. After two minutes he returns with the three weapons, handing an SR-25 to Frost and giving me my 416 and my Glock. He then points to a door to the right. "If you need any accessories, look over there, we got all kinds of stuff. If you don't know how to put it on and zero it yourself, bring it back to me."

With that, we walk to the "bling" room, as labeled on the door. I can't suppress a grin as I read this and look at the various high-prized scopes and other useful things.

Frost picks a high-powered scope and a set of back-up iron sights while I can't keep my hands off an ELCAN Specter DR, a scope that I have been in love with ever since I saw it on a SEAL's gun. I grab a suppressor, forward grip and laser marker as well and head back out to let the armorer put it all together.

When we leave half an hour later, I feel better equipped than ever, walking next to Frost, I make my way back towards the quarters, intent on finally getting there. We split up as we arrive at the door, Frost going into his room. I go into mine, but only to grab a clean utility uniform before going back out and finally finding a range for some target practice, now with my new gun.

I finally find the range another half hour later, I grab a few boxes of ammo and find an empty lane, where I put my rifle on the table and start loading up my magazines. I put the first one into my rifle and chamber a round. For the first time I lift my new rifle and look through the scope at a target. I shoot the first round and can't help but notice the similarity to my old M4.

I empty one magazine, then two, three, four. Others are coming and going on the lanes next to me. After the fifth magazine I finally lower my rifle and grin. Then I turn around and notice Major Price leaning against a table and watching me.

"Good job lass, nice shooting." He says.

"Thank you Sir!" I say.

"Are you rested?" He asks.

"Sure, more than usual." I reply.

"Good, cause part three of training and selection is an actual mission. And we got one." Price says.

"A mission? I haven't been here two days, I didn't get any training!" I say, rather confused.

"I know, It's not ideal. But it will have to be learning by doing. We've been requested directly. And if I turn down another mission, they might shut us down completely, I've been doing it for weeks now, saying we aren't ready yet. But they know I got new people and they want us now. And I need a recon team on this one." He says, looking serious. "I already called in all the others I need, you're the last one. It probably won't be a difficult mission."

"Well..." I begin. "When do we start?" I ask, grinning.


End file.
